


Welcome Changes

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a>Welcome Surprises</a>. <em>While at work, Spencer lures Morgan to the bathroom and seduces him. Morgan’s not complaining.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Alissa** for betaing!

**

When Spencer arrives at the office the next morning, he immediately searches for Morgan. He finds him over in the kitchenette area, talking to Garcia. He's dressed as he usually is–crisp, black slacks, colored button up with a few buttons undone, facial hair neatly trimmed–, and even though Spencer's seen him this way hundreds of times before, it’s somehow different this morning. Maybe it's because Spencer knows what kind of body and cock those clothes are tragically hiding.

His heart speeds up at the thought. While Spencer’s always known that Morgan is supremely attractive in the aesthetic sense, Spencer’s never allowed himself to think if Morgan in a romantic or sexual way, mostly because of their status as coworkers.

Now, though, Spencer’s looking at Morgan in an entirely new way all thanks to an old pornographic film. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s certain that they could be very good together, perhaps both romantically and sexually. It’s a very intriguing idea, one that Spencer wants to explore. In depth.

When he feels himself harden a little in his pants from staring at Morgan and remembering the night before, he tears his eyes away. He doesn’t want to give the game away just yet.

**

Spencer watches Morgan on and off all morning. They don't have a case at the moment and they're all taking the rare free time to catch up on paperwork. Every once in a while, Morgan will look around the room, sensing Spencer's eyes on him. Spencer'll quickly pretend to be absorbed in his work, hiding a smirk when he sees Morgan frown and focus back on his paperwork out of the corner of his eye.

The fourth time Morgan looks around, Spencer can tell he's frustrated from the scowl on his face. He gets up with jerky motions, shaking his head. Spencer catches his eye, and Morgan raises an eyebrow in question. Spencer stands up himself and walks toward Morgan.

“What’s up, Reid?” Morgan asks when Spencer’s beside him.

Smirking, Spencer cocks his head to the side and blatantly looks Morgan up and down and then winks.

To say Morgan is shocked is an understatement. His jaw literally drops open and he looks at Spencer wide-eyed, like Spencer grew a second head or something equally ludicrous and unbelievable.

Spencer wants to laugh; it’s not often he can render Morgan speechless. Instead, he slowly and deliberately looks around Morgan’s body and down at his ass, and then he looks back at Morgan’s face.

Morgan’s still mute, still staring in disbelief.

Spencer lets the charged moment drag out a few seconds before he smirks, winks, and walks away, toward the restroom. He doesn't have to turn around to know that Morgan's staring after him.

**

He's in the bathroom for approximately thirty seconds before the door slams open and an angry Morgan stomps in. Spencer's leaning against the wall, arms crossed casually over his chest, and he watches Morgan with a lazy grin on his face.

"All right, kid, what was that about?" Morgan wastes no time in demanding.

Spencer’s smirk gets bigger, more amused. A flustered Morgan is very entertaining as it’s so rare. "Don't you recognize when someone’s checking you out?" he asks. “You have a nice ass, by the way.”

Morgan levels a long-suffering stare at him. "Don't get cute with me. _You're_ the one who's been staring at me all day, and now you're noticing my ass? I don't buy it, kid. What's really going on?"

Spencer stares at him silently for a moment, debating on how to proceed, and then he pushes off the wall. He strides over to Morgan, who stands his ground but also looks like he wants to back up. Spencer supposes being looked at like you're a tasty steak will do that to a man, especially coming from him.

"I had a very interesting night," Spencer starts.

Morgan doesn't appear pleased by Spencer seemingly avoiding his question if the thinning of his lips and the glare are any indication.

"Do you want to hear about it?" Spencer continues before Morgan can answer. "There I was, at home last night, all alone, when I decided I wanted to watch a movie. Now, I didn’t want to watch a normal movie. No, I wanted a _special_ one, one I was really looking forward to watching. I was enjoying it quite a bit, and then imagine my surprise when a certain co-worker of mine appeared on my television. I wasn’t expecting that, I have to say. Quite shocking, actually."

To Morgan's credit, it only takes a few seconds for him to connect the dots, and when he does, he looks flabbergasted, for lack of a better word. Morgan gapes at him, mouth moving, forming words, but no sound coming out, and eyes very wide.

Spencer takes advantage of Morgan’s shocked state to crowd him, Morgan moving back against the wall. Holding Morgan’s gaze, he raises his hands and slowly puts them on Morgan’s chest, right over his pectorals. He’s not touching him anywhere else.

" _Big Dicks, Tight Asses_ may just be my new favorite film. Hmm.” Spencer moans, shivering, making a show of it. "Yeah. I’ll have to watch that again. It was very, _very_ entertaining."

Morgan makes a strangled noise, but beyond that, he’s unable to respond. It’s obvious Spencer’s thrown him for a loop, turned his world on its head.

Spencer presses on. "My favorite part was your cock. Fuck, Morgan, it was so _big_ and thick and long and gorgeous. Hmm. I wanted to suck it so badly, you have no idea. It was all I could think about." He pauses and licks his lips. "Well, that, and about how good your huge cock would feel in my ass splitting me open and pounding me into next week. That was a nice thought, too, an exceptionally nice thought. I came so hard watching you and imagining it, I nearly blacked out.”

After this, Spencer gives Morgan a break. He doesn’t want to push Morgan _too_ hard. He doesn’t look like he can take much more of Spencer’s dirty talk.

When Morgan finally finds his voice, it's hoarse and faintly pleading. "Reid..."

"Can I suck you off right now?" Spencer asks. He doesn’t want Morgan to think too much. "I'll make it good for you, Morgan, I promise."

Spencer’s uncertain if Morgan will go for it. He’s hoping, but he’s not sure; Morgan can be hard to read sometimes.

A few seconds silently pass and Spencer’s hope is dwindling when Morgan nods jerkily, as if it took effort. But thankfully it seems whatever issues Morgan may or may not have with Spencer finding out about his ‘extracurricular activities’ in college, it’s not going to stop him from getting an impromptu blowjob, even if they are at work in the bathroom.

Morgan suddenly moves, his eyes taking on a glinting light, and pushes Reid back, maneuvering them into the far right stall. Spencer goes along with it, exceptionally pleased by Morgan’s behavior. Morgan shuts the door behind them, and it’s a tight fit, but Spencer doesn’t care.

Leaning against the wall and grabbing Spencer's shoulders, Morgan pushes him down on his knees. "Yeah," he says roughly. "Suck me, Reid."

The surprisingly commanding tone sends a shiver down Spencer’s spine. He didn't think it'd be this easy to get Morgan to agree, but he's definitely not complaining. He settles on his knees happily, ignoring the unforgiving tile, and works on Morgan's belt. There's already a nice bulge there, and his mouth practically waters at the thought of Morgan's cock in his mouth and down his throat. He wants to _choke_ on it.

He has to take a second to breathe because his hands are shaking from the anticipation. Once he gets the belt undone, he unzips and opens the slacks, gasping at the sight of Morgan's thick cock poking out of the slit in his boxers.

Fuck.

It's even bigger in person than in the film and he's not even fully erect yet. Feeling lightheaded from the abrupt rush of blood to his groin, Spencer hopes he doesn't pass out.

"Morgan," he breathes, captivated. Slowly, he pushes Morgan's boxers down, and his heart pounds roughly as Morgan's cock is completely bared to his eyes. He can't help but whimper.

He takes a second to just _look_ , to appreciate the beauty of Morgan's magnificent cock. Morgan should definitely be proud of what he's carrying around between his legs. Spencer buries his nose in the coarse but surprisingly trimmed public hair at the base, breathing deeply. Fuck. Morgan smells good. Like sex and sweat and man.

His hand comes up to lightly touch Morgan's cock, fingers dancing over the skin, and he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length of him. Morgan groans above him, the sound deep and low and going straight to Spencer’s groin. “Fuck, Reid,” he says gruffly. “Get on with it.”

Fuck, Morgan’s going to undo him with his casual dominance. Obeying, he reaches the head and takes it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Gripping the shaft, Spencer strokes him as his tongue swirls over the head. Spencer wants to moan at the taste of him.

As much as he'd like to make this last, tease Morgan and see how quickly Spencer can reduce him to begging, Spencer's acutely aware that they're in the restroom at the BAU, essentially in plain view for anyone who happens to take a bathroom break, and he'd prefer not to get caught with Morgan's dick in his mouth. It'd just cause more administrative trouble than he really wants to deal with.

Still, even with his limited time, he can give Morgan a brain-melting orgasm that'll guarantee he'll want more. To that end, he swallows more of Morgan's cock, the ample girth stretching Spencer's lips so wide it hurts. But fuck if it isn't a good hurt. He keeps going until he can't possibly take anymore and can barely breathe. Morgan's hands tangle in his hair tightly, his hips shallowly thrusting as Morgan tries to get more of his dick down his throat.

It’s mostly silent in the bathroom while Spencer works Morgan over, Morgan’s hands on his head, guiding him. Spencer keeps Morgan guessing, sometimes slowly pulling off and sucking his back down, tracing the large vein with his tongue, other times making it quick and frantic, sucking on just the head and pushing his tongue hard against the underside. Every once and a while, Morgan grunts or groans, and the rough, low sounds bolster Spencer’s confidence and increase his own arousal.

The way his jaw aches after just barely ten minutes also increases his arousal. Spencer loves having his mouth stuffed full of thick cock, and he already feels close to the edge, the combination of Morgan’s cock filling his mouth and Morgan’s hinted dominance. This one time isn’t going to be enough; he wants Morgan’s cock again, preferably in his ass next time.

“Fuck,” Morgan says, pulling on Spencer’s hair after Spencer takes him deep in his mouth again. “Gonna come down your fucking throat, Pretty Boy.”

The nickname almost makes Spencer come. Holding onto Morgan’s hips, Spencer relaxes his throat as much as possible, humming. The vibration around his cock is too much for Morgan. He curses, Spencer distantly hearing Morgan’s head thudding against the wall, and then he’s pulling back just a little and coming, dick pulsing, creamy, hot come filling Spencer’s mouth. The taste of him explodes on Spencer’s tongue, slightly bitter and a touch salty, and Spencer drinks him down eagerly.

It’s over too soon.

He savors the feeling and taste of Morgan’s cock for a moment more and then lets it slip out of his mouth. The sense of loss is sharp, but his jaw aches wonderfully in a reminder.

Spencer licks his lips, wanting every last hint of Morgan he can get, and sighs, the sound loud in the quiet bathroom. Tucking Morgan's dick back in his boxers, Spencer zips up his slacks and fastens his belt, and then stands up.

His dick is hard, so hard. He wants nothing more than to open his pants and curl his fingers around himself. With how worked up his is, it would only take a few strokes to make him come.

Morgan's breathing heavily, looking at Spencer with something akin to awe, and he doesn't seem like he's capable of intelligent thought, let alone conversation just yet. Spencer smirks; he is so good. And Morgan’s reaction is fine by Spencer. He wants to leave Morgan off-balance, confused and intrigued, leave him wanting more.

“Well?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. He gestures down to his groin. “Are you going to take care of me?”

Spencer’s words seem to snap Morgan out of his daze. He blinks once, twice, and then he smirks too. He pushes off the wall and suddenly grabs him, Spencer gasping as he’s pressed against a hard chest and Morgan’s mouth unexpectedly covers his.

Spencer certainly thought about kissing Morgan, but he thought it was too soon. Apparently Morgan has no such qualms. Spencer relaxes into it, opening his mouth to let in Morgan’s tongue, and his eyes drift closed. Morgan is a _fantastic_ kisser, not that it’s surprising. When Morgan’s hand touches his belt, Spencer moans into his mouth and spreads his legs.

With finesse Spencer admits he’s not expecting, Morgan quickly gets his pants open and then Morgan’s hand is reaching in his boxers and wrapping around Spencer’s cock. Spencer rips his lips away. “Fuck, Morgan!” he says, arching into Morgan’s grip.

Morgan kisses around Spencer’s mouth. “You like that, Pretty Boy?” he asks, and just like that, Morgan takes control and turns the tables, Spencer lightheaded at the abrupt shift.

He nods, unable to speak. The slide of Morgan’s hand on his dick is rough but it only adds to the building pleasure.

Spencer feels Morgan’s lips curve in a smirk against his cheek. “Then you’ll like this,” he murmurs, kissing him briefly, and then going to his knees.

Spencer almost swallows his tongue at the sight of Morgan kneeling in front of him, ready to suck his cock. It’s surreal.

He has to bite his lip to stop from crying out when Morgan’s lips close over him. It feels too good for Spencer to care that he’s five seconds away from climaxing. “Morgan,” he says, the word breathy, “I’m going-“

He doesn’t get any further. One of Morgan’s hands cup his testicles, gently squeezing them, and Morgan teases the head of his cock, and that’s all Spencer can take. Body going taut, he comes, incredible pleasure spreading through his body thanks to Morgan’s talented mouth.

He’s panting, chest heaving when he comes down from his high. Just like he did for Morgan, Morgan tucks him back in his boxers and buttons them before he stands up. Morgan’s eyes are twinkling, there’s no other word to describe it, and now Spencer’s speechless, essentially gaping at Morgan.

“Morgan…”

Morgan smiles and brushes his lips over Spencer’s parted mouth. “Don’t you think you should call me ‘Derek’ now?” he asks.

Spencer can hear the amusement in his voice and he can’t stop a matching smile from stretching across his face. “Maybe,” he teases back. “If you call me Spencer.”

Morgan chuckles quietly. “Are you busy tonight?” he asks. “I could fix us dinner. I have a feeling we have a lot to... _talk_ about, Pretty Boy.”

“I believe I could be persuaded to join you for dinner tonight.” Spencer would be embarrassed by how big his smile is, but Morgan’s is just as wide.

“Good.” Morgan sounds satisfied. “I’ll see you later then, Reid,” he says, kissing Spencer one last time as he unlocks the stall door and then swiftly exits the bathroom.

Spencer watches him go, wondering at the unexpected and drastic but not unwelcome change in their relationship. He doesn’t know how it’s going to develop or what’s going to happen, but he’s eager to find out. It felt… good, comfortable, _right_ to be with Morgan like that.

Still smiling, he brings his arm up to his mouth and rubs across his lips lightly. They’re still tingling.

**


End file.
